Hydrangeas
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Max once again gets to blackmail Gwen. What will he have her do, and what does it have to do with Nikki? (Max x Nikki) and implied (Gwen x David).


Hydrangeas

Gwen was drawing some erotic pictures on her desk, something she always did when she was bored. This time, however, she was drawing pictures of her and David together based on this new romance novel series that she'd been reading. Ever since that conversation she had had with David after he had found out that she was trying to search for a new job, she realized a lot of David's good qualities. She was almost done…

"Hey David! Give me back my…where's David?" Max asked, looking around before closing the door behind him.

"You have enough common courtesy to close the door behind you, but not enough to knock?" Gwen responded, rubbing her temples, as another headache was forming.

"Not important Gwen, what's important it…what the hell is this!?" Max asked, looking at the drawings on Gwen's desk. Gwen reacted by grabbing most of the drawings on her desk.

"It's none of your business, you little shit. Now get the hell out of here!" Gwen demanded, before realizing that Max was looking at a drawing that she had left on the desk. Max looked at it for what seemed like hours, and Max started rolling on the floor laughing. "Shut up, you little…"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh my God, this is too damn funny! You want him so badly, can you say desperate!" Max yelled out, still laughing his ass off. Gwen grabbed him by the front of his collar, and took the drawing away from him.

"This does not leave your mouth you little talking turd," Gwen angrily mumbled to him, glaring a hole through him. However, the glare didn't faze Max at all.

"OK, it won't leave my mouth. It'll just leave my phone," Max smirked, showing the pictures he had taken on his Smartphone. Gwen looked at the pictures, and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

"You little son of a bitch!" Gwen started before Max put a hand over her mouth.

"No, I'm the son of a rich business man, and unless you want these images to make their way to David, you have to get me a couple of things," Max said, with the smirk still on his face. Gwen glared at him for a few seconds before sighing.

"God, I can't believe we're doing this again," Gwen mumbled, remembering the time she had to dig up a teddy bear for Max. She shuddered at what Max wanted her to do. "Alright Max, what do you want?"

"Hydrangeas," Max stated simply. Gwen had a confused look on her face, not sure if she heard him right.

"What?" Gwen asked, making sure she heard what she had heard.

"Hydrangeas. Green ones, no thorns, and about 6-12 of them," Max specified.

"You mean the ones in David's private garden? Why can't you get them?" Gwen asked, surprised that Max would leave something like this to someone other than himself.

"I've tried three times, but David put in this weird security system that recognizes me, and shocks me every time I so much as touch the gate surrounding the garden," Max explained.

"OK, is there anything else you need?" Gwen asked, still convinced that there was more to this.

"Yeah, David confiscated a movie that my Mom sent me, and I need you to get it back for me," Max added.

"OK, I'll get it for you. Hold on," Gwen answered before leaving to the garden. Max sat in Gwen's chair, waiting for his things. Approximately ten minutes later, Gwen came back to her desk with 8 green hydrangeas in one hand, and a DVD of _the Lego Movie_ in the other hand.

"Alright Max, here're your things. Now, hold up your end," Gwen stated. Max looked up at her and nodded.

"Alright, here you go," Max responded before facing the screen of his phone in Gwen's direction, and deleted the photos he had taken of her erotic drawings. Gwen breathed a sigh in relief before her usual glare coming back on her face.

"OK, now that that's all taken care of, get the fuck out of my office," Gwen said, while pointing to the door. Max shrugged, and walked out the door. "Little shit," Gwen mumbled before seeing Max out her window, and he was heading towards Nikki. "Huh, I wonder what's going on here," Gwen said to herself.

"Hey Nikki!" Max yelled, getting Nikki's attention. "What're you doing?"

"Oh hey Max! I was looking at these sasquatch prints on the ground," Nikki answered, pointing to the large animal tracks on the ground.

"Nikki, those are bear tracks," Max countered, completely forgetting about the flowers and DVD in his hand.

"Or the sasquatch is a shape shifter that made these bear tracks to trick people. YOU'RE NOT FOOLING ME THIS TIME, SASQUATCH!" Nikki exclaimed, pointing a finger to the sky. Max then tugged on her shirt sleeve to get her attention back to him.

"Uh, Nikki, these are for you," Max stated simply, handing the hydrangeas to her. Nikki jumped at them, and held them close to her face to give them a good smell. Meanwhile, Gwen was in her office, with her jaw on the floor.

"Max and Nikki? I never saw that coming," Gwen mumbled to herself, with the scene between Max and Nikki now having her undivided attention.

"Max, this is great! You did you know these are my favorite?" Nikki excitedly asked, leaving Max to twiddle his thumbs, trying to think of something that didn't sound as creepy as 'I overheard you and Nerris talking about it yesterday'.

"Uh…it was just a lucky guess," Max stammered out. Nikki, not paying any attention to Max's stammering, gave him a deep hug.

"I still love the flowers. Thanks Max," Nikki said while still hugging Max. Max looked uncomfortable with the hug at first, but then returned the hug.

"No problem, Nikki," Max responded, with Gwen in her office going 'Awwwww" at the two kids. "Oh yeah, Nikki I got that movie back from David, do you want to watch it with me?" Max asked. In response, Nikki excitedly nodded.

"That sounds amazing! I've always wanted to watch the Lego Movie! How did you get it back, I thought David took it from you when you put that hot sauce in his underwear," Nikki asked. Max laughed at the memory of his most recent prank.

"Yeah well…I had a little help," Max responded, scratching the back of his head with a blush on his face, before Nikki grabbed his hand.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, let's watch the movie!" Nikki exclaimed as she dragged Max back to their tent. Meanwhile, Gwen looked at the two departing figures in shock and amazement.

"My God. Max is a ten year old kid, and he's able to get the girl no problem. And here I am, 30 years old, and still single. I mean, if Max can do it, then why the hell can't I?" Gwen said to herself, before hearing the door open. David came through the door with his usual happy face. Gwen then remembered what had happened with Max, and got up and started twirling a strand of her hair.

"Hey David," she said seductively, with David having a confused look on his face in response.


End file.
